The instant invention relates generally to holders and more specifically it relates to a post stabilizer.
Numerous holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to furnish firm bases for christmas trees or any pole-like objects which are required to stand on end. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,093; 1,689,050 and 2,485,819 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.